Decision
by Lindsey Taylor
Summary: Kathryn Janeway finally tells Chakotay the truth. Please R&R.


Decision  
  
Captain Janeway was having trouble sleeping. After an hour or so she finally fell asleep. Suddenly she awoke, got up put on her robe, brushed her hair and left. She stepped out of her quarters but then quickly turned and went back in. She grabbed a bag along with her shoes and uniform, toothbrush and brush. She exited her quarters confidently and rang Chakotay's bell.  
  
Chakotay-(groans) Come In. When he saw her step in holding a bag he jumped out of bed and on his way out he slipped on a shirt. When she saw his bare chest she took a deep breath. What's the matter Kathryn? Are you alright? He took her things looked into her eyes with a very concerned look.  
  
Janeway-There's something I finally decided to tell you. You see I couldn't sleep. She stopped and looked at him, he looked puzzled. She grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. He dropped the bag he was holding and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. He stroked her hair and then pulled back to look into her eyes, smiling. He then picked her up, and as he did she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him again. He carried her into his bedroom laying her gently down on the bed. The next morning they awoke showered and left for duty arriving separately. Chakotay entered the bridge first smiling and about 10 minutes later Kathryn entered coffee in hand. The day seemed to go slowly for both, Chakotay would catch himself starring at her at quickly turn away. She found herself daydreaming about the night with him and heard his moans. She finally saw an opportunity.  
  
Tuvok-Here are the security reports, Captain  
  
Janeway-Thank You Tuvok. I'll be in my Ready Room. Chakotay knew that was his cue but he couldn't make it obvious. Instead he decided to wait for an opportunity to present itself. About fifteen minutes later it did.  
  
Baytard-Commander I have some reports for the captain.  
  
Chakotay- Thank You. I'll take them to her, is that all?  
  
As Baytard nods and leaves Chakotay heads for the Ready Room and rings the bell.  
  
Janeway-Come In. As he enters he sees her sitting on the couch. He knew she was daydreaming before he came in. Chakotay(standing) What took you so long?  
  
Chakotay-I couldn't make it obvious. I just came to see you and give you something.  
  
Janeway-(smiling)What could you have to give me?  
  
Chakotay-Actually I have two things to give you. Baytard gave me these reports (sets them on the desk).  
  
Janeway-And?  
  
Chakotay-(approaches her)This. He pulls her close quickly and kisses her, soon the kisses are traveling down her neck.  
  
Janeway-Chakotay, we're on duty.  
  
Chakotay-I can't help it all day I've been daydreaming about you.  
  
Janeway-(breaking the kiss and sitting seductively on the couch)Awwww. As he sits next to her she leans onto him forcing him to lie down as she untucks his shirt running her hands up his bare chest. He clutches her back kissing her intensely. She pulled back suddenly standing and looking at him.  
  
Chakotay-What is it, Kathryn?  
  
Janeway-I can't do this, not here.  
  
Chakotay-(Standing) We did get carried away.(Tucks his shirt in)  
  
Janeway-(walks up to him running her fingers across his lips) I wouldn't mind getting carried away tonight, off duty.  
  
Chakotay- Your quarters or mine?  
  
Janeway-I have a double bed.  
  
Chakotay-I'll be there as soon as I'm off duty.  
  
***  
  
Later that evening after dinner and wine they made their way to the bedroom. The next duty shift was easier to get through with their new parameters. Weeks later Chakotay assembled the crew in Holodeck One and asked Kathryn to meet him there, nicely dressed.  
  
The Holodeck was transformed into a ballroom with lilacs and white roses. The floor was wooden and in the center there was a small square platform about 5 feet above everything else. Chakotay stood at the base of the platform to the side of the stairs. He was in a pressed blue shirt and black pants, along with most of the men. The women, including Seven of Nine were in formal dresses. Naomi was standing next to Chakotay with a huge smile on her face. Everyone stood facing the doors talking loudly when Kathryn Janeway entered. She was in a red beaded ball gown with her hair on top of her head. She couldn't see Chakotay but as she walked towards the center platform everyone parted forming an aisle. Then she saw him, stopping in her tracks her face flushed to a pale white. He approached her taking her by the hand and led her up onto the platform. The crew watched with great anticipation, as they turned to face the crew she smiled. She had no idea what was going on, she just looked at the crew. She had forgotten about Chakotay for a moment when everyone gasped. She turned quickly to face Chakotay, he was down on one knee with a heart shaped box in his hand. She stepped back as he opened his mouth.  
  
Chakotay- We have spent years together on this ship and recently we, like many others discovered love. Tonight I brought the you and the crew here to ask you, will you marry me Kathryn Janeway?  
  
  
  
  
  
Janeway- (Through tears) Yes Chakotay! Yes I will!  
  
  
  
  
  
He slipped the ring on her finger as everyone cheered. Chakotay stepped toward her slipping his hand softly around her waist as a silence fell over the room. She placed her right hand on the back of his neck and the left on his chest as he kissed her. 


End file.
